


How did I not know...

by wildfires



Series: Milkovich-Gallaghers [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, dramatic!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfires/pseuds/wildfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian studied his husbands face, looking into his blue eyes and finding no deceit he realised he was actually being serious.</p><p>“Wait, you’re allergic to dogs?” Mickey nodded.</p><p>“Fuck off. How did I not know that! How long have we been together and I did not know this. FOR FUCK SAKE I’M YOUR HUSBAND AND I DIDN’T KNOW…” Mickey halted Ian’s sentence by covering his mouth with his hand.</p><p>“Why are you shouting at me when I am inches away from you!?” Ian huffed but seemed to not put up a struggle so Mickey removed his hand tentatively.</p><p>“I didn’t know Mickey.”</p><p>Ian was always a bit of a drama queen, now was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did I not know...

**Author's Note:**

> Not overly edited. I will do... at some point. I'm not sure about the actual plot of this. It's just... fluffy domestic stuff I suppose. If anyone wants to help me with future instalment ideas DO!!!

“Mickey?”

“Mmm” Mickey was too tired to actually form any words, he’d been on the late shift the night before and hadn’t got to sleep till well after 3:00. And by the fact Ian was still in bed he could guess that it couldn’t be past 9:00 yet and there was no way that was enough sleep for him.

“Mickeey” Ian whined this time.

Mickey huffed and untangled his legs from Ian so he could turn around to face his husband, who was sitting up against the headboard, hiding his head in the pillow which muffled his groan of “What?”

“We should get a dog.” Ian said seriously, as if he hadn’t just woken up Mickey for anything less than an emergency.

Mickey opened one eye and stared up at Ian who was looking back at him expectantly, when Mickey did nothing but stare at him with his ‘are you kidding me’ look on his face, or the half of his face that wasn’t still mushed into the pillow, Ian continued, twisting his wedding ring around his finger. A habit the redhead had picked up very quickly after starting to wear the silver band.

“Well in my little speech to Lip back when we told my family about the engagement I promised we were gonna do all these things and we have. We got married, we got a place, and we’re definitely all shades of gay if last night is anything to go by…” Ian smiled at the memory but when he saw Mickey still didn’t look impressed he coughed slightly and clear the thoughts from his head.

“I also said we would get a dog. And we haven’t. So you know… we should.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, huffing while he pulled himself up to sit next to Ian against the headboard of their bed.

“I can’t believe you fucking woke me up for that crap Ian” he grumbled, yawning loudly.

Ian’s face fell and he looked away from the brunet. “I’m sorry, it’s silly, we don’t have to just forget it” he stumbled out as he moved to get out of bed.

Mickey huffed at how dramatic his husband could be, shooting his arm out to prevent the redhead from getting up, he swung his leg over till he was straddling Ian, an effective way to keep him in place.

“You know with how dramatic you are you should really go into acting.” He teased. Ian just stuck his tongue out at him like the mature adult he was.

“We don’t have to talk about this crap.” Ian reminded him.

Rolling his eyes he poked Ian in the side, in the exact spot where he knew Ian was most ticklish. Ian squirmed till Mickey stopped. “It’s crap as in ‘not wake me up early’ crap, not ‘not talk about it’ crap. I’ll always listen to you Ian. I mean fuck, you basically never shut up and I listen to like 80% of the stuff you waffle on about.”

Ian smiled and gripped Mickey’s hips.

“Okay, only important crap for wake ups. Got it. But since you’re up now…” Ian’s puppy dog eyes were in full force now “Can we get a dog?”

“No.”

Ian pouted “Oh come on Mick, please.”

“Ian we can’t.”

The redhead rolled his eyes “Oh, you gonna make up some shitty excuse why we can’t now Mick?”

“I’m allergic.” Mickey simply told him.

“Funny.”

“No. Ian. I am legitimately allergic to dogs.”

Ian studied his husbands face, looking into his blue eyes and finding no deceit he realised he was actually being serious.

“Wait, you’re allergic to dogs?” Mickey nodded.

“Fuck off. How did I not know that! How long have we been together and I did not know this. FOR FUCK SAKE I’M YOUR HUSBAND AND I DIDN’T KNOW…” Mickey halted Ian’s sentence by covering his mouth with his hand.

“Why are you shouting at me when I am inches away from you!?” Ian huffed but seemed not to put up a struggle so Mickey removed his hand tentatively.

“I didn’t know Mickey!” Ian sounded weirdly distraught about it.

“We’ve established that Ian. But it doesn’t matter, its one little thing.”

“It’s not that little, I mean what else don’t I know? What if I had surprised you with a dog not realising and killed you or something.”

Mickey laughed “It’s not like a peanut allergy or something, I’m not gonna keel over and die if I’m in the same room as them dude. Just if I get close I get itchy. Sneeze a lot. Worked it out on a job with my brothers when I was like 15. Some old biddy we were robbing had some massive Great Dane. Useless guard dog though, just wanted one of us to rub its belly. I did and well it didn’t go well… had to get out of their quick when I woke her up. It was definitely the old lady that was the scary one…” Mickey petered off, lost in the memory of that night.

“You serious stopped in the middle of a robbery to pet a dog?” Ian smiled, slightly distracted by how cute the thought of that was, especially for a 15 year old Mickey Milkovich.

Mickey just shrugged, “Thought I was a dog person, obviously not. Also my aim was to keep it quiet so it wouldn't wake her up, it just ended up with me being the one to disturb the bitch… and her gun.”

Ian rolled his eyes and Mickey just gave a little shrug and pecked the redhead on the lips before jumping off his husbands lap. “Well now I’m fucking up I might as well start on breakfast. Pancakes?”

Ian considered the option “Because they are your favourite…”

Mickey just looked at him weirdly from the doorway “Well dur, you know that Ian!” he said before turning away to walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Ian nodded and gave himself a mental pat on the back. “Well I know that” he muttered to himself “But what else don’t I know?”

 

\-------------------------

 

Mickey was just finishing off the pancakes when Ian strode in, turned the hob off and dragged him into the living room to sit on the sofa next to him.

“Whaa… my pancakes Ian!” he pouted.

“I wanna see what else I somehow don’t know about you.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. No, I want my pancakes.” Mickey moved to get up but Ian pulled him back down.

“Fuck off I want my…” Ian rolled his eyes and interrupted him.

“Fine stay here, I’ll get them.” Ian then hurried off to the kitchen and Mickey could hear the clattering of the cupboards and plates until he reappeared carrying a stack of the pancakes on a plate, a fork in his other hand. He sat back down next to Mickey and handed both over to him and Mickey smiled when he discovered the redhead had smothered them with just the right amount of syrup.

Mickey automatically dug his fork in and took a massive bite, relishing in how good they tasted.

“So, anything else you’re allergic to?”

Mickey who had been engrossed in his breakfast looked up “Huh?”

“You allergic to anything else Mick?” Ian repeated.

“Erm no, not that I know of…” Mickey answered with a confused look, the sweet food totally distracting him from what Ian had originally been going on about. “Why you asking me this?”

“I need to check what else I don’t know about you Mickey!”

Mickey barked out a laugh swallowing his mouthful hard, and Ian looked annoyed at that, huffing slightly while he crossed his arms and lent back into the sofa.

“Okay, hey” Mickey reluctantly put his plate of half eaten pancakes down on the coffee table and lent back, pulling Ian’s arms away from his chest so he could hold one of his hand and place them still joined on his lap.

“Why you being dramatic, I wasn’t laughing at you wanting to know more. I was laughing at how stupid you’re idea to work out how much you knew was.”

Ian just looked offended. “Oh so it’s stupid for me to want to ask you questions now Mick? Great.”

“Well if you ask me questions you’re just gonna automatically ask me things you don’t know. Surely I should ask you questions and see if you know the answer!”

Ian looked at Mickey and realised he actually had a point. Ian smiled “I suppose you have a point. Smarty pants.” Mickey light-heartedly punched him. Ian giggled “Okay then, ask away.”

Mickey lent his arm back over the sofa and thought. “What was my first job?” He quickly added “Legal job” when he saw exactly what Ian was going to ask him.

“Kash and Grab. You’re welcome for that by the way.”

“You’re boss literally shot me there because he was jealous of us, I don’t have shit to thank you for Gallagher” he teased.

“Milkovich-Gallagher” Ian corrected.

“I mean while I love that we share a last name, it really doesn’t have the same ring to it.” Mickey sighed wistfully.

“Don’t care. Suck it up husband.” Ian leant in for a quick kiss that quickly became more intense as Mickey sucked on his bottom lip causing Ian to moan slightly. Before he could really get into it though Mickey pulled back and asked his next question “Favourite Pizza topping?”

Ian felt like complaining at Mickey for halting their kiss but he remembered this whole thing was technically his idea and it was actually quite cute that Mickey was going along with it for him, so he did the next best thing by sucking on his bottom lip where he could still taste the brunet before answering.

“Pepperoni ‘cause you’re boring.”

“I am not boring thank you very much. There is a reason it’s a classic Ian!”

Ian rolled his eyes, this was not the first time they had had this argument and it wouldn’t be the last but right now he wanted more questions “Whatever you say Mick. What else?”

Mickey thankfully didn’t carry on his argument and thought for a second.

“Favourite ice-cream?”

“Mint with the chocolate pieces.”

“Favourite sibling?”

“Tie between Mandy and Iggy, depends who is being less annoying at the time.”

“Shoe size?”

“9”

“Best friend?”

Ian smiled “Me.”

Mickey smiled back. He paused for a moment to think of another question and his smile quickly shifted from cheerful to seductive as he bit his lip.

“Favourite position.”

Ian stilled and looked over at his husband who was staring straight at him with his eyebrows raised waiting for an answer.

“I… I mean all of them are pretty great for me, you don’t ever seem to complain. There’s a few you’re especially… vocal with.” Ian tried to be slick but he stuttered a little as Mickey ran his hand up and down the top of his thigh.

“Hmm, I mean you feel pretty good no matter what… but there’s one position that just… hits the spot just fucking right.” Mickey whispered into Ian’s ear before tilting his head down to suck a mark into the redhead’s neck, Ian automatically turning his head to allow him more room to do so.

“erm… is… I...” Ian couldn’t think straight with Mickey seeming to be all over him yet not close enough.

Mickey laughed, pulling back slightly and waiting to speak until Ian was looking directly into his blown eyes.

 “Oh. That’s a shame… looks like I’ll just have to show you then.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

The two men were lying next to each other, both breathing heavily.

Mickey let out a short laugh. “Yep, definitely my favourite.”

Ian smiled sluggishly as he looked over at the brunet “Man, I think it might just be mine too. Holy shit!”

Mickey winked back at Ian, before edging closer to place a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Sex aside, you do know me Ian. You know me more than anyone else ever will. We’re not gonna know everything about each other straight away. But I reckon as the years go by we’ll try pretty damn hard.” Both men smiled at the prospect of getting to spend all those years together.

“And as long as you know the most important thing about me then nothing else matters.”

“And what would that be Mick?” Ian was curious about what Mickey was going on about.

“That I fucking love you Ian.”

Ian grinned and dragged Mickey on top of him, kissing him deeply only breaking away long enough to say “Well then, you should know, I fucking love you too Mick.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for comments and kudos... and comments but also especially kudos...


End file.
